firstlast day together
by AppleNut909
Summary: When fem!America and Russia fall in love. Her states dont like it. they rebel and cause her to fall. After she falls, russia starts WW3 to get her back. after shes revived will she ever be the same again? ((one shot unless i get enough reveiws. bad at summarys))


((hello! this is my first fan fiction. it was origanally a RP between a friend of mine and i, so i give half credit to him. please reveiw and tell me what you think! oh and i dont own hetalia. ))

IVAN'S POV

I sat in a bench waiting for my one and only friend. I asked her to meet me here. I wanted to confess something, but i didn't know how to tell her i loved her. What would she do? How would she react? They had fought so many times! I was lost in thought and didn't see Amelia come up next to him.

AMELA'S POV

Ivan had asked me to meet him at the park. I wonder why? He was so nervous when he asked. Was something wrong? No if so he would have told me. But i was kinda happy that he asked her to meet him. I wanted to spend my last day with him. I was just about to say something when she had a sudden pain. 'Oh no it's starting! My people! My states... I was always kind to them! Why are they rebelling!?'

IVAN'S POV

I looked over my shoulder and smiled. "Privjet 'melia" my smile dissapeard when i saw her Double over in pain. 'What's wrong? Is she being bombed? No she would be in a war zone if she was.' " 'Melia!" I rush over to her and picked her up. 'She looks like death. Maybe she's sick' " 'Melia you shouldn't be out here. You look si-" i was interrupted by her standing up fully. "I'm fine. Thank you for offering help. I broke a rib the other day falling off my bike" She says almost to fast. I look at her.' Her skin is lighter then before. And she looks Diffrent somehow. Something's up' . "Where do you want to go?" She asks breaking the silence.

AMELIA'S POV

'That was close. Almost to close. He can't know. How will he react? What will the world say! I must tell him sooner or later but not now..' "Lets go get ice cream" i say. Ivan looks at me questioning what just happened."Okay. I will pay da." He nods and starts walking towards the ice cream parlor. I hurry to side." Hey! Don't leave me behind!"i giggle. 'Should I tell him now? no i don't want to ruin this moment'

IVAN'S POV

I smile and look over at her. "I won't" ' 'her smile is perfect. shes beatiful." She rolls her eyes. "What flavor would you like to get?" I ask wanting to change the subject. "Chocolate" we say at the same time, then we both start laughing and look at each other smiling.

~TIME SKIP~

AMELIA'S POV

Somehow my hand ended up in his. 'His hand is so soft! And comforting and strong...' I had gotten lost in my thoughts and don't hear what Ivan says. "What? Sorry I was distracted." He raises a eyebrow and repeats what he said. "I like you." He says blushing. I look at him confused. " I like you to." I smile and notice his blush. "Oh you meant like that..." As soon as i finish my sentence i noticed that i was feeling something. It clicked. It was love. I loved him. "I like you the same way Ivan... I love you"

IVAN'S POV

'Had she just said what he thought she just said? She loved him! 'This is a dream come true! She likes me!' i pull her into a hug and set hmy head ontop of hers. Unable to find the right words to say. Then I know. "I have loved you since the day I first met you." She looked up at meHer face was red. "R-really?" I put my hand under her chin and pulls her into a kiss to reassure her of my feelings for her.

AMELIA'S POV

I was just getting into it when a pain passed through her body. 'WHY NOW!?' I break the kiss. "I'm sorry but I have to g-" i wince and fall to the ground out of breath. " 'melia what's wrong!" I was in Ivan's arms in a second. " 'melia y-your fading..." His eyes widened. 'No nonononononon! Not now! Damnit! Why now...' " Amy how long have the states been rebelling?" I look up at him . His face was hard. Showing no emotion. "Awhile now... I meant to tell you but I was worried how you would react." My voice faded a bit.

IVAN'S POV

'Damnit... Why? God why? Whenever I fall in love they always die!' "Amy how long have the states been rebelling?" She looks up. 'No please don't answer how I think your going to answer' "awhile now... I meant to tell you but I was worried about how you would react." Her body tensed up as another wave of pain passed through her. I pull her into a hug as tears drip down my face. "I love you Amelia." She looks up at me. "I love you to-" she ends the sentence with a scream. "It's time... See you later... Love.." Her head tilted to the side as she started to dissaper. I kissed her and pulled her close with tears in his eyes. "AMELIA! NO DON'T LEAVE ME!" I call as she Dissapears completely. 'Great... When we finally fall for each other, she dies.'

~ TIME SKIP~

IVAN'S POV

Years went by. The World War Three was finished. Europe was destroyed, Asia became united. Many of nations were dead. Ivan was sitting on the ground of the battlefield in Berlin. He just killed Prussia by bombing his capital. Germany lost his leg and both eyes. After thousands years of opposition, Russia has won. France became english colony, Italy became one with Spain, who was under the control of Russia. The territories of Canada and America were Russia's greatest prize Actually, those territories caused this bloody war. Ivan was crying.

"Why...? I lost all my friends. Why? I didn't want to..." he sniffled "..to kill them all. I thought,I can be their friend... But they're..." He stood up and shouted as loud as he could. "DAMNIT EUROPE! Weak soliders! Easy battles!" he slowly sat down again sniffing. "I miss them..."

The next day he came to his leader. "I will revive America!" he said roughly. "Asia will capture those territories. I will revive the US. I'll give weapons to America. They need to be distinct. I became too large to control American continent."

-"No, you can't." was the reply of his leader. "America was our number one enemy, so..." -"SHE WAS MY FRIEND!" yelled Ivan, interrupting the leader. -"I LOVED HER! I WANT TO BE WITH HER!" he paused and looked at his president wildly. "OR KILL ME RIGHT NOW" he yelled again.

His leader sighed and looked at him "do as you wish. But remember she won't be the same."

Ivan started to work with those territories. After a month of very hard work, he finally was ready to give independence to US. He restored the states, constitution, flag... The next thing he knew was the searing pain when he let the US go.

AMELIA'S POV

'What? What's happening?'i blinked my eyes and opened them. "Wha? Where am I?" I put my hand up to my forehead. I had a killer headache. "gahhhh! My head hurts!" I look up to see a guy with a scarf around his neck smiling at Me. "Umm hello"i says meekly. He holds out his hand to me." 'Melia did it work?" i look at him confused then take his hand. "I dont know what your talking about. But I am America right?" He pulls me up. " Da! Your 'merica and I'm Russia. But call me Ivan." I nod trying to grasp what he's saying. "okay Ivan. Who is this Amelia you keep talking about?"

'This guy is weird. Ivan? Wasn't that his name?'

IVAN'S POV

'She dosnt even know her own name! Well.. She WAS just unified again so it's going to take some time. I hope...' "Your name is Amelia F Jones. We had a long history together and then your country dissolved..." I look away from her. 'Damn... She's cute when she's clueless' "my names Amelia? Is that what my former self had named herself? I like it. " she smiles brightly. I look at her and blush . 'Her smile is just the same as before.' "Uh da you called yourself the hero all the time as well."i chuckle at the. Memory.

AMELIA'S POV

'The hero? I'm a hero! Sweet! My former self- er I was awesome' "so what were my last words? You know before I was disbanded" i look at him. "Your last words were..." He laughs nervously. "I can't Remeber! It was so long ago.." He straches the back of his head and looks down sadly. The silence starts to turn to ackward. "Hey can we go inside? It's getting cold" i run my hands up and down my arms for effect. Ivan looks up an nods. "Da! Of course. You follow me." He starts to head for the house.

IVAN'S POV

FLASH BACK

'"I love you Amelia." She looks up at me. "I love you to-" she ends the sentence with a scream. "It's time... See you later... Love.." Her head tilted to the side as she started to dissaper. Ivan kissed her and pulled her close with tears in his eyes. "AMELIA! NO DON'T LEAVE ME!" He calls as she Dissapears completely.

END FLASH BACK

I- can't possibly tell her that. What will she think?' "Your last words were" I laugh nervously "I can't remember! It was so long ago." I scratch the back of my head and look down sadly. 'The memory was so vivid. Even though it was many centaries ago..' "Hey can we go inside? It's starting to get cold." She runs her hands up and down her arms. "Da! You Of course follow me" i start to walk fast into the house grateful for the distraction.

AMELIA'S POV

'Woah what's up with that fast walk? He said he didn't remember but that's a lie. A big one at that. You don't just forget someone's last words.' "So uh where are we?" I ask trying to keep up. "Oh we are in 'Murcia. And this is where your former self or you used to it da?" He points to a huge house. I gape at the house. 'I used to live here?!' "Wow that's amazing... It's still standing?" I look at him confused. He nods. "I would not let anyone distroy it." He looks down and blushes a bit "just for you..." I didnt hear the last part. I was already running into the house.

~TIME SKIP~

I walk around the living room. I notice a picture of a little girl, little boy an a man with big eye brows. I pick up the picture. "Who are these people?" For some reason I feel tears prickle at the back of my eyes. 'The man seems firmiliar and so does the boy. Who are they?. ' I look over at Ivan. "Who are they?" I ask somewhat demanding.

IVAN'S POV

'How can i tell her the little boy is her twin brother canada and the man england. ' "who are they?" " She asks demanding an answer "the man is great brittian and the little boy was Canada. You were -" she starts crying. "Melia? What's wrong?" I walk over to her and put my hand on her back. "I-I remember him. I remember everything. Why does the earth seem different? " I couldn't tell her. I just couldn't. "I-I.." Her tears keep falling. "I have control over most of the earth. I-I started a war to get you back. I'm sorry..." My voice trails off as she sets the picture down and wipes her tears away. "It's okay, Ivan really it's okay. To go through so much just for me is thoughtful." she smiles. I can tell its fake. And she's blinking back tears. This must be hard for her. "I'm sorry.." I mutter again although as if to reassure me she brushes a piece of hair out of my face. "Really it's fine." I pull her into a hug. I don't want to let go at all. Never. "I love you Amelia."

AMELIA'S POV

I snuggle into his hug. His arms are strong. I am happy that i have ivan. Although, I will miss England, china, France and the others. But I still have the memories of them. And that's all that matters for now."I love you two Ivan."


End file.
